The Annoying Neighbor
by Malec is my otp
Summary: This Fan Fic involves a new neighbor to annoy the feisty red head, but the new neighbor works right next door to the red head, can a relationship of hatred turn to a relationship of love? Rated M for language and actions of 22 year olds


Hey guys, so this is my new fan fic, I hope it is good! And if you haven't already, go read my other fan fic, Is life daring like Clary? It is amazing and almost finished, story wise. Now here is my story

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or its characters Anyway now here is the story

**Clary's Pov**

I wake up to hear a pounding on my door.

"Clary get your butt up! You have work in a half an hour!" A female voice says.

"Izzy how did you get into my apartment?" I ask.

"I know where you hide your key, and I made a double. That doesn't matter, Maia woke me up an hour ago." Izzy yells.

Now this will be less confusing so let me explain. We all live in 1 apartment building, and by we I mean, Izzy, Maia &amp; Jordan (Maia's boyfriend they live together), Magnus &amp; Alec (They live together), and my best friend Simon.

Izzy and Simon like each other and they both live on the bottom floor of the building. They don't live together cuz every floor has 2 different apartments.

Maia and Jordan live on the second floor with Magnus and Alec. Magnus owns the building and he usually throws a party every week.

And me? Well I live on the third and last floor. I'm the only one living up there. We have been trying to get it rented but it is unlikable. The view is of a brick building. My view is of a distant Central Park. I have more of a penthouse. I was surprised that Magnus didn't switch apartments with me. Everyone has about 4 rooms, a bedroom, a bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. I however, have more rooms, I have 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. Ridiculous right?! Oh and then there is the roof top. No one knows how to get on the roof but me. It happens to be the door in my apartment. I think it's funny. There is another way and it's through the other apartment. The rooftop is now a garden that I made. When I'm not working I am up there planting new flowers.

Now what you all are wondering why am I not in school? Well I graduated a few months ago from College. So has everybody else. Making us 22. Anyway let's get back to the present.

"Ok Izzy I'm getting up. I'll be out there in a few" I say

I hear Izzy walk away from the door. I get up from my bed and walk to my closet. I grab my black shorts, cuz it's May, and my green Starbucks shirt. That's right Izzy, Maia, and I work at Starbucks. I put my clothes on along with my black converse. I then grab my bag and put black yoga pants and a red sports bra into the bag.

You see, when my Starbucks work is over I work at Yoga Palace as a yoga instructor.

I run to my bathroom, passing Izzy whose texting someone in the kitchen. I get into the bathroom and put my messy curls into a bun and brush my teeth. I then run out of the bathroom. I grab my leather jacket, my keys, my yoga bag, and Izzy's arm and run to the door.

"Izzy want a ride?" I ask slowing down on the stairs.

"No. Not on your death trap, I'll take cab." Izzy says.

I walk into our garage and hop onto my motorcycle. I put my bag into the back seat pocket. Then I start the engine and head to work.

**Jace's Pov**

"Alec I need a place to stay do you have any space in your apartment?" I ask into the phone.

I am hanging out at Starbucks talking to my adopted brother on the phone. My recent landlord quicked me out. I may or may not of held a party in his house. But that's not the point. I needed a place to stay and my adopted sister Izzy thinks I'm an ass so I can't stay with her, that leaves me with my adopted brother Alec.

"Look I don't think Magnus will like you sleeping in our apartment. I think there is a penthouse here that needs to be rented out. Magnus would love for you to take it" Alec says through the phone.

"Okay I'll stop by soon. I have to go to work at the boxing place. I'll see you there right?" I ask

"Ya. See you soon." Alec says.

I press the end button and get in line for a new coffee. I finally get to the front of the line and wait for the cashier to come back.

"Hi welcome to Starbucks, can I help you?" The cashier says.

I look up and stop. The cashier is a girl probably around 5'1". The cashier had red hair that were held in a bun. She had jade eyes.

"Um Yes, I will have a Mocha Frappe." I said

"$4.99 please" She said

I handed her the money and went back to my seat. The best thing about this place was they bring you the drink so I just sat back and waited. Soon the cashier was coming over with my drink.

"Here you go a Grande Mocha Frappe. Anything else?" She asks.

"your name and number?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah right, anything logical?" She asks.

"Feisty I like it" I say back.

She scoffs and then walks away.

I quickly finish my coffee and walk to the counter, were the feisty red head is.

"Bye Red, I hope to see you soon" I say with a slight smirk.

"I hope not Goldilocks" She responds.

I smirk and leave the shop heading to my job of teaching people how to box.

**Hey so how was it? I really like this story so far! Anyway comment and review! ~Jacque**


End file.
